The Ideal Match
by Lady of Roses
Summary: One thing slowly leads to another, and the next thing I knew she was gone. Disappeared without a trance, and the only intangible evidence wouldn't be released to me. So I tried to live life as my family wanted and I tried to forget her but... BotXKura
1. Prologue

**The Ideal Match**

Once again it's my Birthday, so **HAPPY SWEET 16 TO ME**! And once again another brand new story is posted! When Rosy should have been working on her many _other _unfinished stories, she decided that this was much more interesting and easier to write than the others! Why? Because during those LONG car rides to Los Angles (7 hours :shudder: ), Rosy started to write random things that just so happen to be compatible to a story with just a bit of tweaking here or there, and if you couldn't guess that story was this one. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Applies to the rest of the story **

* * *

**Prologue**

_How was it even possible?_

Why is it that everything I've done or said affects him in a way I didn't mean to cause? Am I forever cursed to be the foundation that causes the people who loved and treasured me misery and aguish? Maybe it's best that I leave it all behind and start anew, forget everything and have a clean start; leave behind everything, my memories, feelings and my heart.

_Leave him behind…_

* * *

She was confronted in the busy corridors by a familiar face, someone whom she hasn't seen in quite sometime. The well-tailored suit fitted the trim form of the dark haired male. Impractical dark sunglasses covered his eyes as he requested permission to speak to her.

The conversation started out innocent enough, pleasantries were exchanged and the current weather was spoken about. This was until he brought up a very delicate subject, or rather statement, that hasn't been spoken to her for nearly seven years.

"You must, Kazuwaki-san; you've placed your life on hold for much too long. You must come back to Nigenkai, you must come _home _and live life as any teenager should."

Long wavy strands of hair cover her somber eyes as she bowed her head, whispering in a soft manner of tone as she listened to his expended explanation. "I must?"

"Yes, your mother and father request this of you." The man replied rather sympatric for her, he didn't want to be the bearer of bad news to his young mistress but alas that was the role that the Kazuwaki family wished of him, then so be it. Pity laced his eyes when he watched her shoulders slump down, the strain of her current life and the news were affecting her more than he anticipated.

"But Genji-san, why must I? According to the last time I spoken to mother, I have nearly half a year left before they ask this of me." Her voice was weak and pleading; her hands reached out and grasped his in a strong grip.

"Well it seems Kazuwaki-san that you are betrothed, and your family would like you to adapt to normal life before you marry and settled down with someone of chosen clan."

"I see. Then when must I come home Genji-san?" She whispered once more, giving in rather than fighting the inevitable. Silently she tried to come up with the perfect farewell for this life.

"Your parents requested that you be home in two days hence Miss."

"Alright…" She sighed before she looked up to view the pair of silver orbs looking worryingly at her, and the dark glasses pushed down on the bridge of his nose "I'll see you in two days, Genji-san."

Dropping his hand, she gifted him with a strained smile as she turned and made her way down the hall, distancing herself from the life that was coming for her.

* * *

How did you like it? Questions or any clearing up, just ask me! Well there's more where that came from, I have four solid chapters and working on five. Remember read and review and tell me you suggestions. Because I can't improve unless someone tells me how I should upgrade/ improve my writing. AND I won't update the next chapter unless I have at least 6 reviews for this story. 

**_-Lady of Roses_**


	2. Chapter 1: Turning of Life

**Hello! I'm back! Well an update on The Ideal Match because I'm done with this chapter and yeah. Hoped everyone had a happy holidays and such, and hope everyone has a Valentines for this season. Sadly I don't cries, but hey there's always next year! Hope you enjoy, and remember to review! EDIT: Forgot to put in the lines that separated each section!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I just own the plot of this story!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Turning of Life 

Hazel eyes looked at the couple standing before him, sighing deeply as he ran his slender hand through his brown locks. Breathing deeply, he took out a manila folder labeled neatly with printed black letters on the top tab, before he opened the folder and grabbed his approved stamp. Questioning eyes looked up at the married couple, which gave their silent approval in a form of a nod, before he applied the stamp to the white paper inside.

Guilt raced through the male's system when he looked down at what he's done. He knew he didn't have the power to condemn her to the life her parents wanted for her, but he had no choice. It wasn't his decision to make.

He didn't want to deprive her of a normal life, because she deserved a normal life. Her current life was hard enough; she ought to have what teenagers have taken for granted. She should have the taste of freedom, a chance to fall in love, and the ability to choose her own path. But even this she was going to be denied of because of the plans that her parents had for her, the plans that she knew of—her marriage engagement.

Looking up at the couple, his hazel eyes pleaded silently with them. "Please Hanako, don't force her to marry if she doesn't approve or tolerate the man."

The female looked at the person seated in front of her, her hazel eyes narrowing slightly. "It's about family honor Koenma, you knew it's what she had to do."

Once again Koenma sighed, long and deeply, "Please Hanako, just think of something other than family honor. Think about her happiness, she deserves it after all she's been through."

She stood up as her hazel eyes blazing with displeasure as she motioned for her husband to follow behind her. Walking toward the door and opening it, she looked back and sent an array of neat azure hair to sway slightly in disarray. "She's our daughter not yours dear little brother."

With that she huffed out of the room, causing a sigh to risen from her husband and her little brother's mouth. "Don't worry Koenma; I won't let Hanako ruin our daughter's happiness. She just felt, how should I say this, very _obliged_ to follow the arrangements made by my family."

Amethyst eyes looked at the seated godling with sympathy, "Don't worry too much about it Koenma, have your mind set on what you're going to tell those spirit detectives of yours about her sudden absence from their lives, and about how she's not going to be able to see them anymore."

Koenma waved goodbye to his brother-in-law and leaned back on the chair, closing his eyes in deep thought. Another stress-filled sigh escaped from his mouth, "That's just what I'm afraid of doing."

* * *

He did what everyone including himself thought was impossible. He fell hopelessly in love with an angelic azure-haired girl. Her mere smile would cause his heartbeat to quicken and send an unknown emotion to course though to the surface. 

Her laughter could bring him out of his worst moods; the joy of having her around brought a true smile to his face.

The only problem with his unexpected dilemma was he was betrothed to a girl who he still has not had the chance to meet. His mother reassured him that it would be a wonderful match, but he himself highly doubted that. No match would make a good match unless he was matched to _her_.

But that was virtually impossible. After all when he told everyone about his engagement she just simply disappeared.

* * *

She turned; her eyes began to brim with tears as she made her way away from them, away from _him_. The news affected her more than she thought it did. Thinking that her feeling for him was blind infatuation, but instead it turned out to be more, much more. When he spoke those words she almost fell to her knees and cried.

Her pace slowed down when her vision began to blur. She forced back a sob as she began to come to a complete and total stop. Her knees gave out and she fell down on the concrete floor. Long strands of azure blew in the wind as she stared out in the distance, the sound around her started to fade. All she heard was _him_; all she heard was that he has a fiancé, a betrothed since birth.

All she knew was the slim chance she had with him before was now reduced to naught. The irony of it all was she came here today to say goodbye to them all, came to tell them exactly what he told them. She placed her life on hold for too long already; if she didn't go back to her regular life, to her own world, her clan would be so disappointed.

She had a life outside of the spirit detectives, and outside of Spirit world. She had her own life, and she had to face the facts; if she didn't do what was expected of her it would be a disappointment for her whole family. The business and home that had been in her family for decades wouldn't have a successor.

She had to say goodbye to this life, the life of Spirit world and the spirit detectives and return to the normal life that she seldom lived. Live the life of a regular high school student, and of an heiress to one of the leading and most successful businesses in Japan.

She had to go back to her life as Kazuwaki Botan.

* * *

Thanks for those who reviewed! Remember to press the button and review this story!

P.S: Sorry if there's errors and confusion in the story, just ask and I'll try to clear it up!


	3. Chapter 2: Setting the motion

**Hello and here's the next chapter! I'm glad to hear that you liked the last chapter, hope I can get the same results for this one. Just a little note about this chapter, the beginning half was done on a car ride to LA (been going go LA A LOT), in the dark, with a laptop as I looked out the window at moon hiding behind the clouds and yeah. Hope you enjoy! And OH, if anyone else was confused by the last chapter, go reread it because I reformatted it so it should make more sense now. ****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Setting the motion 

The waning moon outside the moving vehicle disappeared behind shadows of buildings and hid under the protective cover of the slow drifting clouds. The steady rocking of the car caused a false sense of security to emerge as she hid in the shadows of the night. In the background the soft melody of a song filled the loneliness in the car.

She could be nearly a thousand miles away but the closer she got to her destination the farther she felt from it. Of course she didn't choose to leave, rather it just happened. The insistence of her family and approval of uncle forced her to leave everything behind and start anew. Memories in these conditions were best forgotten, but that didn't help make the situation any easier.

No one wanted to leave behind close friends, memories, and security behind to live in a life that she only had brief glimpses of. She was always living behind the pretense that she was living "abroad" and going to school in the England. But those, of course, were lies. Nearly her whole existence revolve around lies spun to keep her secretes.

Lies were what made up her life. Because of the lies that she shouldn't be able to call her friends that title. Rather she should call them her acquaintances, not quite friends but never crossing the line of stranger. She knew them, knew that they were the closest thing she was ever going to get to have true friends. Because of these lies and false truths she shouldn't have the right to love the person who has stolen her heart. But alas she does, more than anything.

Slowly as time and the distance seem to blend together her memories seem to be willing to betray her. Every thought she had felt and the memories about her life as the assistant to the detectives began to fade.

All that she was able to hold on to were the twinkling of amusement of bottle green eyes framed by the purest hair of scarlet she's ever saw in her life and even that seem to send a pang of sadness and regret into her heart.

"Who was he?" was the final thought that occurred in her mind before the car pulled into a well-manicured estate.

"_He's Kurama." _Somewhere in the remote space of her mind she was able to answer the simple question with that heartfelt reply.

* * *

He stepped into the hallway of Reikai, narrowing his emerald eyes as a thought occurred him, something in the current atmosphere didn't feel right. The hustle and bustle of the area still was there, but it lacked the more pleasant atmosphere of before. The air was strained with the feeling of something he couldn't describe, but it lingered and nagged him.

Pushing away at those thoughts he forced his way toward Koenma's office, questioning on the behalf of the entire spirit detective gang and company where the where about of their favorite spirit guide was. He of coursed nearly jumped at the chance of volunteering to do the deed; it was nearly a whole business week since they last saw her. And well they, more like he and the other girls, were worried about her disappearance from the last time they saw her.

Of course the last time he saw her didn't notice her disappearance until a while after she left because he was ambushed by questions on his unexpected betrothed. Which, to most of their utter disappointment, he couldn't answer due to the fact the he never meant her. He politely answered the questions that were on his level of knowledge, but that was it.

His eyes looked at the huge wooden door before him, sighing, he pushed it open. The first thing in his sight of vision was the cartons of empty or melted ice cream and cans of discarded whipped cream. Scanning the disarrayed area in hope of spotting the purple cap that Koenma usually attired, but he was surprised to see the bent over brown hair of the godling.

"Koenma, are you alright?"

Koenma lifted up his head, hazel eyes sadden with grief, and his forehead had an imprint from the spoon that he rested his head on. "If you're looking for Botan, she's gone."

Shocked emerald eyes gazed openly in confusion at the untidiness that Koenma showed, and the fact that he said something about her being gone. "Gone? What do you mean gone, Koenma?"

The godling picked up his spoon, and reached for a carton of untouched ice cream, dipping his spoon into the frozen chocolate substance and moving it toward his mouth. Opening his mouth, he allowed the familiar cold substance to slide down his throat before he spoke again. "Gone as in not here anymore; as in she doesn't work here any longer. As in you're never going to see her again."

Kurama just stood there for few minutes, trying to comprehend the shock of the information that as so rudely given to him. In those brief instances Koenma was drowning his sorrow in the one of the seemly endless cartons of ice cream. Shaking himself away from the shock, he allowed the rational part of his mind to take over, "Where did she go?"

"She went to live."

A frown marred Kurama's flawless face; that answered sent endless speculations into his mind. Before he could even open his mouth to question what Koenma meant by his answer, the godling interrupted with his own statement.

"I heard that you're engaged now,"

The frown on Kurama's face deepen, "Yes, it was an arranged engagement."

"I see." There was a brief moment of uncomfortable silence between the two; finally Koenma broke it again with a sigh. "Kurama, just leave and let me wallow in my misery with the comfort of my ice cream."

Kurama opened his mouth to protest but was dismissed with a wave of Koenma's silver spoon that indicated toward the door. Glaring at the godling, he turned and moved toward the entrance.

"Besides Kurama, you two can't be together. Your family has plans for your life, and she has plans for own. The chances of those two paths ever crossing again are moderately down to nothing. Just forget her and try to make your fiancé happy."

That was the last thing Kurama heard before he silently closed the door and stormed across the corridors that lead toward the entrance of Nigenkai. Something inside him truly wanted to believe that he was going to be with her again, but than he thought of his pre-planned life.

The image of the beautiful azure haired girl smiling at him, with both her amethyst eyes and rose-colored mouth, sent a string of longing through his veins. The thought of never seeing her again caused his heart to ache.

Sighing he locked the image of her away in his heart and in his mind. His betrothed didn't need to be compared to her, because he was sure that she would never be able to live up to his azure haired deity.

Progressing toward the door that leads to Nigenkai, he opened it and moved forward through the portal. As remerged on the other end, he looked up at the sky briefly before he started to walk in the direction of Genkai's temple.

Would he ever be able to forget her?

"_Never…" _Somewhere in his mind and his heart answered the question that he unconsciously asked. He knew that that answer wasn't going to change, no matter whoever his fiancé is.

* * *

Remember to review! If you have any questions or confusions please don't' hesitate to ask! OH sorry for grammar, spelling mistakes and things about my story that doesn't make sense. Remember to help Rosy over come her writter's block why contributing ideas and reviewing (really helps, MORE THAN 5 WOULD IN COURAGE ME TO UPDATE FASTER!). Once again: _THANK YOU!_

Alright, here are just SOME responses to the reviews from the 2 chapters, sorry if I didn't respond to your review but I would like to give everyone a heartfelt _"THANK YOU!!" _:  
**  
LeFoxy**: Yeah...the formatting for the few paragraphs went all weird when I uploaded, so I'm going back to change the format. Sorry if it was too hard to understand for a while. Thank you for your review!

**Master Keto**: sigh Alright, I'm assuming that you read the 2nd chapter (because thats where I got your review from), so in this chapter I forgot to reformat it so it because all strange and confusing when it was uploaded. So I went back to fix it, so if you have any more confusions after this let me know. OH and you're probably a new reader so thats why you're asking if who Botan is in love with in this story, because if you were to read all my other stories, every single story is revolve around Botan and Kurama. Thank you for you're review!


	4. Chapter 3: Perfect Wife Academy

** Welcome back to the 4****th**** installment of The Ideal Match! My birthday just passed again (I'm a senior now **_**WOOT WOOT**_**!) Autumn has just barely begun, and ode to the upcoming holidays in which you indulge in the guilty pleasure of stuffing yourself full with sweets and savory dishes! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, it's more of introductory filler in a sense but yeah…ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Applies to the rest of the story  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Perfect Wife Academy 

Shizu Midori Academy, was a private all girls' school where all the elite, rich and powerful send their daughters. Located near the outskirts of the busy city of Tokyo it had one of the highest scoring rates in the area.

This academy for young ladies was known for a many things, a high education, a satisfying sports program, but what it proudly boasted was the ability to mold any girl into the perfect wife.

That was why the surrounding area had a different name for this infamous school, Perfect Wife Academy, and rumor has it that it lived up to it's name. It propelled out match after match of highly financial and seemingly happily married couples for over a century.

For nearly fifty years the girls of the academy were outfitted in plaid black, white and brown skirt that were a few inches above the knee. They were fitted into white blouses, a burgundy tie, and a black tailored jacket with the school logo above the left breast.

It has a very clean cut and elegant campus, including nine structures constructed of stone. Two nearly identical buildings were the dormitories that were connected by a smaller structure that was used for a dining hall for the three hundred and sixty students and staff on fifty-eight that reside in this famous school. The other six buildings include the physical education structure also known as the gym, the math and science building, the languages and history building, an elective hall, the office and finally the infamous bell tower.

The bell tower was rumored to be the source of the school's match making success. The story behind the tower was that of a heartbreaking and tragic tale, revolving around a girl from the first graduating class of the academy and a male student from a neighboring school.

Rumor has it that they were friends since childhood and fell in love in their early teens, soon after, the family arranged from them to marry to guarantee a contract from their businesses. But when the boy's family became bankrupt, all associations between the families were severed and the young lady was prohibited from seeing the young gentleman.

Secretly they sneaked out to be with one another, and a rendezvous where they usually arrange to meet by was the bell tower. After something the families caught on and the boy was arranged to marry elsewhere in a different city, leaving the girl behind. She was rumored to have gone to the tower regularly on nightly ventures to wait for him, until she was said to die from a broken heart.

The success of the school was said to have taken root from the fact the girl's ghost resides in the tower and that she is determine to help her fellow peers find the happiness and joy of matrimony that she was deprived of in her lifetime. Of course these were just a legend, even though most retainers of the campus swore that this tale was true.

But unknown to the community and the people who weren't involve in the school, the reputation was not nearly as spotless as they allowed people to believe. The matches didn't exactly think about the happiness of the spouses, it revolved around the world of business. So there was usually another world that ran behind the façade of the Perfect Wife Academy, the one filled with secrets and advice from the not-so-perfect graduates of the academy. The academy was almost like a sisterhood, secretes go in but they don't come out. It's a place were all the former graduates can go and give advice and receive advice.

And this academy just happen to be were the Kazuwaki family sent their daughter after she spent time at her family estate, to get reacquainted with living like a normal teenager before sending her to one of the most prestigious schools in Japan for her senior year in high school.

* * *

The clock seems to move slower, and the noise of the classroom began to fade from her subconsciously. How could she just arrive here, a mere three months earlier and fit in so well. She lived in a different world and a different state of mind, and yet she fit in with such ease. 

How could things like this, something that is seemingly difficult and complex in the media world be so simple or was it just because she was so use to being a devious person that she was able to fool herself into being a normal girl that was able to fit in so easily in this life.

Now as the minutes slowly disappear, and the time that she spent going to school melted away, she suddenly became conscious of what life had in stored for her after the final bell rung. After this she was going to meet her prospective fiancé, she was going to leave and live with him and get to know him before they were to marry.

Suddenly the bell rung and as soon as the final string of the bell fainted she reached beneath her desk to gather her overnight bag. Standing up she swung the small black knapsack onto her shoulder, and moved toward the exit of the classroom, all the while exchanging farewells, pleasantries, and promises to keep in touch with her fellow peers. She left the room and walked down the hallway and toward the exit to the building through the first floor.

Ultimately making her way toward the gate of the school, she looked around and finally spotted a black vehicle that her mother indicated would be waiting for her. Breathing a defeated sigh, she turned once more to look at her home away from home for the past few months, soaking in the bustling environment once before making her way toward the symbol that indicated the starting of her new life.

* * *

**Once again thank you for all the reviews and encouragement, sorry for the grammar mistakes and whatnots. Sadly, I can never catch my own mistakes. I hoped you enjoyed with somewhat of an introductory to the new life. When writing this, I thought it sounded a lot like a tourist brochure. So once again review and make the birthday girl (10/3) happy! Oh yes, once again "THANK YOU!" **


	5. Chapter 4: The Misunderstanding

**Well it's been a year since I last updated this story, which means by birthday just passed again (oh joy…). Autumn has come once again and I must say this season always inspires me to write! I just love this season, the changing leaves and the breeziness really does me good! I have to admit that yes this story is rather predictable, but I assure you there is a twist coming up…if I follow the original plot. Well hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **The Misunderstanding

An ebony sports car was parked near the front of the gate to Shizu Midori Academy; the driver silently looked at the looming campus. He turn his gaze to the clock in his car, the green numbers flashed 3:03. Two more minutes before an anonymous female sealed his fate. The only thing he knew was that she was his age and she has the surname of Kazuwaki.

Sighing he closed his eyes and allowed the soft melody from his radio to lure him away to another place in time where everything seems to be right, a time when she still existed in his life. He permitted himself to wander even further into the depths of his mind. Allowing the music to help conjure the image of azure haired girl smi—suddenly the knock on the window disrupted his thoughts. Slowly he forced his eyes open.

"Excuse me, would you happen to be here for me?"

His emerald eyes looked upon the intangible image in his mind. Blinking in surprise, he didn't expect to see the illusion of her appear before him, nonetheless speak directly to him.

"Sir?"

Shaking his head to force his shock away he smiled in apology, "It would depend, would you happen to be Miss Kazuwaki?"

She nodded her head and smiled brightly. "Bingo!"

His heart wrenched when he heard that phrase and saw the identical smile that he never anticipates to see again. "Would you like me to assist you put your luggage in the car?"

"I'm only bringing an overnight bag, the rest of my luggage would be sent to the address tomorrow." Her reply was cheerful as she circled around the front of the car to enter through the passenger's side of the vehicle. Putting on her seatbelt, she turned to look at him and smiled, "Hi I'm Kazuwaki Botan, and you are?"

He returned her smile with one of his own, "Shuichi Minamino. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kazuwaki."

Shaking her head franticly in displeasure, she pouted with disapproval. "Don't call me Miss Kazuwaki; it makes me feel older than I really am. Just call me Botan, no Miss Botan just plain Botan."

Staring at for a few seconds, he smiled and allowed an amused glint to emerge in his smiling eyes. Gifting her with a smile full of boyish charm he opened his mouth to reply to her request. "I would only do so if you give me the great honor of calling me by my own given name. If you do that, then it's more than my pleasure to call you Botan."

"Shuichi it is." Finally silence descends upon the duo when he turned his attention toward the car; he turned the key in the ignition and sent the vehicle roaring. His foot on the brake, he eased the shift from park to drive, releasing the hold on the brake slowly as he performed a u-turn on the wide street.

The silence continued until a loud musical tune erupted instantly, a sigh escaped his lips as he reached for his cell phone from the cup holder. "Hello, Minamino here."

There was a brief silence in which Kurama listened to the caller on the other side. "Calm down Yusuke, I sure she'll—" there was another silence while he listen to what Yusuke was rambling about on the phone. Sighing in frustration, he turns his concentration on the road ahead. Trying his best to listen to Yusuke's chattering, focus on the road, and avoid looking at the girl sitting next to him. Knowing deep inside that her presence here was too good to be true.

She herself found that it was rather strange that he seems to recognize her. It wasn't his body movement that caused her to notice, but rather the eternal shock in his eyes when he first saw her. If she didn't know better she would have thought that perhaps she did meet him before, but than again she did know better. She wasn't a fool; if she ever meets anyone as handsome as the young man next to her, she was positive she wouldn't have forgotten him.

Breathing in a sigh she listened to his one sided conversation with a male named Yusuke who seems to getting on Shuichi's last nerve. The conversation was over a girl, that much she knew, but she wasn't exactly sure why this particular girl was of any significant.

They've been traveling about ten minutes before they slowed down to turn into the driveway of a two-story house. She squirmed nervously in her seat when he shifted the gear into park; she unconsciously pulled down her skirt as watched the driver end his phone call and placed the cellular phone in his pocket before smiling charmingly at her before unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door.

Breathing in a lengthy sigh, Botan followed his example and unbuckled herself; she turned to open the door, only to find Shuichi has already done so for her. She smiled, "Thank you Shuichi, you're such a gentleman."

She got out and he closed the door. Offering her his arm in escort, she blushed as she accepted his help. Placing her hand on his arm, she was surprised to feel how well tones his arms were. Her faced was flushed as he led her toward the front door; he pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

He waited for her to go in first before allowing himself through to close it. "So Botan I'm sure you'd like to freshen up. Shall I show you to your room?"

Botan nodded and obediently followed the red head up the stairs and toward the second door on the right. Silently he opened the door and indicated for her to go inside. The room was of moderate size and it was very clean and practical, and it emitted the feeling of coziness. The walls were painted a white color and the bed set and curtains were a soft cream. There was a wooden armoire against the wall of the room, a two rolling doors that indicated a closet, along with a wooden desk and bedside table. It was a very simple room.

"Botan when is the rest of your luggage being sent here?"

Her face scrunched up in confusion, "The rest of my luggage is being sent to the address of my fiancé."

"But Botan, I am your fiancé."

"What?" Her face dropped in shock, she eyes blinked in puzzlement when she comprehended what he said. "You're not twice my age!"

"Why do I have to be twice your age to be your fiancé?"

"I've been told that all the single males of Inoue are over the age of forty, and you most definitely are not over forty. Besides you said so yourself that your surname is Minamino." She moved deeper into room and placed her knapsack on the bed.

"My mother's maiden name before she married my father was Inoue. I am the only male child born to the main family in nearly fifty years." He lifted a delicately arched eyebrow as he leaned on the wooden doorframe, "Does this answer your question?"

"Of course Shuichi," she turned and walked back toward the doorway. When she neared him she placed a hand on his shoulder as she leaned it and whispered into his ear, "But my greeting before wasn't a proper greeting for one's fiancé."

Kissing him softly on the cheek, her face lingered for a moment before she leaned back and turned away, walking toward her bed. She left a flushed male staring at her in shock. "Shuichi, if you don't mind I'd really like to freshen up." She waved a hand in the direction of the door to dismiss him.

Waiting until she heard the door closed, she picked her knapsack back up and unzipped the zipper. Dumping the contents onto the cream comforter she picked up a pale yellow sundress and hugged it to her chest and sighed.

"He's just perfect…"

* * *

**Once again thanks for all the reviews and encouragement, sorry for the grammar mistakes and whatnots. Sadly, I can never catch my own mistakes. I hoped you enjoyed the little interaction between Botan and Kurama, I promise there will be more in the future! Well hope you enjoy and remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Adjustment

**Hello and welcome to the fifth installment of Ideal Match! This chapter is surprisingly longer than my others, which is fine with me. I hope you enjoy the story so far and I promise I will try to update faster! Remember to read and review! **

* * *

**Chapter 5: **The Adjustment

Life has eased to a gradual and rather comfortable routine since Botan moved in with Kurama. The strangeness and uneasiness of the beginning days slowly diminish, allowing the couple to interact more normally and intimately. It was a great adjustment to figure out when the other sleeps, what they like to eats and how they live their lives. A simple routine was established regarding the chores that were expected of them to perform. Botan would cook and do laundry while Kurama would take out the trash, do the dishes and mow the lawn. The other chores were rotated between them.

It was been roughly a week since the two moved in together and they accustomed themselves to living like a couple rather than two separate individuals trying to survive under the same roof. During this time, they rarely venture outside the confinement of their house, expect for grocery shopping.

They learned some important things regarding each other mannerisms. Like how Botan was a morning person while Kurama gets incredibly irritable if he doesn't get at least two cups of strong tea in the morning. Another important revelation was that Botan loved to blast music while she's taking a shower or a bath and Kurama is addicted to watching the popular American television show House MD.

* * *

The blasting of the music from the upstairs bathroom drowned out the sound of the show that Kurama was trying to watch. He's grown use to the rather eccentric mannerisms of his fiancée in the past few days, but it was still a great adjustment to live with someone again. His mother, his step-father and step-brother moved out a few months ago, thus leaving him the house as they move to a house closer to his step-father's new job. He just adjusted to living alone, only to have to re-adjust to living with someone again was rather strange.

Currently he was trying to watch a show on decorating very elaborate cakes. He didn't understand why people were willing to order and pay for such flamboyant creations only to eat it after. He thought it was a waste of time and effort and yet he has fascinated. His eyes were glued to the screen when they started to add subtle details to this weird shaped cake, suddenly transforming it to a boat on the high seas. Kurama was so intently focused to the screen that he almost missed the rapid succession of the doorbell and constant knocking. He would have missed it over the blaring of music and the volume of the television if he didn't have his overly sensitive hearing.

Placing the remote on the couch, he slowly backed toward the door, all the while trying to keep the television screen in his vision so that he doesn't miss an important addition to the cake. When he reached the entrance, he reluctantly tore his eyes from the screen and refocused it on the door before he proceeded to open it.

Before him was Yusuke, hand raised and poised to knock again. Without an invitation or indication from Kurama to enter, Yusuke swept into the house. The frantic complaints and worries annotates continued to spill from Yusuke's mouth until he registered the television on and the blaring of the speakers upstairs.

"Wow Kurama, wasting energy much?" Yusuke's eyes instantly focus on the show that was playing. "I didn't know you were the fruity type that gets a kick watching those cooking shows."

Kurama just ignored Yusuke as he closed the door behind him. "What brings you here Yusuke?"

"Can't a guy just come and visits his friend?"

Kurama just continued to stare at Yusuke, one of his eyebrows arched up in a questionable and disbelieving manner.

Yusuke releases a pent out sigh before making his way toward the couch and collapsing on the cream leather cushions. "We still haven't made up yet. I didn't know what I did, but whatever it was she's still pissed off about it. She refuses to answer my calls and when I go to the restaurant to apologize to her she ignores me. I just don't know what to--"

Suddenly a load melodious tune, indicating a cell phone call, was heard coming from upstairs. Following it by a sharp banging sound and a faint shriek, Yusuke stared up the stairs in confusion before turning to coffee colored eyes back to Kurama.

"What the hell is going on up there? Better yet, who the hell is up there? I thought your family moved out?" Suddenly a sly look appeared on Yusuke's face as he stood up and walked toward Kurama. He then proceeded to pat (pound would have been a more accurate word) him proudly on the back. "I didn't you know you had it in you Kurama! Bringing a girl over when you just found out that you were engaged. Is this some last stand to remember before trading in your title as confirmed bachelor to fiancé?"

"I'm doing no such thing Yusuke, so get your filthy mind out of the gutter. Let's back up to the problem at hand regarding you and Keiko." Yusuke reluctantly nodded his agreement before Kurama proceeded to speak. "You have no inkling whatsoever about what you did this time to provoke anger from her."

"I did nothing!"

"Yusuke, you must have done something wrong if she's been fuming at you for over a week now. Keiko has a very forgiving nature; you must have done _something_ to invoke this angry wrath from her."

"I can't remember!"

"Then my friend, you must learn to grovel and beg for her forgiveness. Better yet shower her with gifts and apologizes to indicate your sincere, and might I suggest very pathetic, apology."

Yusuke groaned as he slid deeper into the couch. Sentimental gestures were not his forte. Beat the living crap out of someone for insulting Keiko, sure that was simple but doing anything that was remotely romantic just stumped him.

"What do you suggest I do Kurama? I can't stand the silent treatment anymore! You have to help me plan something, I'm desperate!" The poor teen proceeded to kneel over and cover his face with his hands in frustration.

"Write a poem? Better yet, might I suggest singing a song? Choose a song with lyrics that would convey your heartfelt apology and applies to the situation that you're undergoing." Kurama suggested thoughtfully. Even as he spoke he could see the horror being reflected through the spirit detective's mind.

"But that's embarrassing as hell! I, the great Urameshi Yusuke, am being forced to sing a song--"

"I'm not forcing you to do anything Yusuke. I'm just merely suggesting that you serenade to her a song that would lend a sweeter and sophisticated finesse to your language. It would also be highly romantic gesture, if done correctly."

"And what song would you suggest, oh great master of love?" Yusuke asked as his voiced filled with sarcasm. He groaned again, he couldn't believe that he was considering taking this seriously.

"Well I can't think of a song at this very moment, perhaps you should go home and research one?"

Yusuke groaned even louder than before. He couldn't believe how much of his pride and ego he was willing to sacrifice for Keiko and to top it off he had to research? A stupid love song nonetheless! If any one of his enemies find out what he was considering he might as well dig his own grave due to the humiliation.

"Kurama I don't think I can--" Suddenly the shrieking sound before reemerged. Only to be occupied by the opening and slamming of doors and running.

Kurama fixed his eyes on the stairs and sighed, he then turning his attention back at his miserable friend. "Who knew that the great Urameshi Yusuke was scared to sing a love song to the women he loves."

Yusuke abruptly stood up and glared at Kurama. "I'm not scared! I'm just--"

They were once again interrupted by footsteps running down the stairs and the repeated chanting of the phrase "I'm late!" over and over again. When the interrupter reached the bottom of the stairs she proceeded to run toward the front door, only to stop when she spotted the two boys in the living room.

Yusuke just stared in shock, his coffee eyes widen in disbelief. Before him stood the blue haired deity that disappeared nearly a year ago. Everyone panicked and was in shock for nearly a month at the sudden and mysterious disappearance of their friend, only to have her remerged and in Kurama's house nonetheless. That was one of the last places he would think she would be.

Botan stared at the two boys lounging in the living room; the reason why she was rushing out completely escaped her mind as she went into automatic hostess mode. She graced the black haired stranger with a smile before making her way toward the pair.

"Shuichi, why don't you introduce me to your friend?" She smiled sweetly again as she stared at her fiancé for a proper introduction.

"Of course, forgive me. Botan this is my friend Urameshi Yusuke. Yusuke this is my fiancée Kazuwaki Botan."

Botan put forth her hand and waited for the male named Yusuke to reach for it, and he did, although rather hesitantly. "It's such a pleasure to meet one of Shuichi's friends! I hope we could learn to be good friends as well."

"I do too--"

Suddenly the melodious tune from before erupted and filled the room, Botan flushed from embarrassment as she pulled out her cell phone. A quick conversation was exchanged, with Botan's face deepening in color before she said goodbye.

"I'm so sorry for the interruption, but my friends are waiting outside to pick me up. I'm late as it is. You have to come over for dinner sometime." She smiled sweetly at Yusuke before turning toward her fiancé, her sweet smile turned flirtatious.

"So how do I look Shuichi? Does my appearance deem worthy enough of being your future bride?" She knew exactly what to say to bring forth that adorable look of embarrassment that made him look more youthful and boyish, and she wasn't disappointed. As if on cue, her handsome fiancé flushed and looked down in embarrassment.

When he composed himself enough from her question, he gifted her with a roguish smile and amused emerald eyes. His eyes drank in the lovely sight of Botan. Her shoulder length hair was in a side ponytail and she was dressed in a pastel pink tank top with a white cardigan and tan shorts. "If I said yes, what reward would I get for pacifying my beautiful bride-to-be?"

"You'll get--"

Streams of constant banging and ringing of the doorbell followed, along with shouts of Botan's name were heard. Botan flushed again, looking at the door in obvious mortification before turning to look at Shuichi. She leaned forward, placed a quick kiss on his cheek before informing him not to wait up. She shouted a quick goodbye before disappearing through the door.

A few moments of silence followed, with both Yusuke and Kurama staring at the door that Botan departed from. Yusuke was still befuddled, confused and excited at what occurred in the span of less than ten minutes.

"So that's your fiancée?"

"Yes."

"And she's Botan?"

"It would appear so."

"And she just kissed and flirted with you?"

"I suppose."

Yusuke grinned, happy to know that at least one of his friends wasn't having relationship problems. Besides, he'll deal with the excitement of Botan returning later, right now he had his own problems to deal with. "Now that we cleared that up, let's move to a more important and demanding problem."

Kurama lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow in obvious confusion, "And what problem would that be again?"

"Me picking out a stupid love song to sing."

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement, sorry for the grammar mistakes and whatnots. I can never seem to catch my own mistakes! I already have an idea played out on what is going to happen next, so let's hope I don't get sidetracked and start writing other stories! **


End file.
